Dry firing is a training method commonly used for weapon training that simulates a weapon's action. The object of dry fire training is to practice trigger control and other weapons manipulation techniques without using live ammunition. For example, AR15, AR10, M4 and M16 and similarly patterned weapons are single action weapons. For the trigger to release the hammer to strike the firing pin, the action must be cycled to reset or cock the firing mechanism. This cycling is normally done automatically by virtue of the weapon action's normal cycle from firing live ammunition. During dry fire practice, however, current simulation devices require the user to manually work the action to reset the trigger and hammer each time before the trigger can be depressed. This reset is inconsistent with live ammunition fire and thus not desirable for training.